fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
Scorpion, also known as Hanzo Hasashi is a character and the legitimate mascot from the Mortal Kombat series. He previously starred in the third episode of Fatal Fiction: Scorpion VS Kratos. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Scorpion Information Background * Age: 32 (at Death) * Spices: Human (formerly an Undead Wrath) * Height: 6'2"/188 cm * Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg * Alignment: True Neutral (Original Timeline), Orderly Good (Alternative Timeline) Weapons * Kunai spear attack * Wields an axe * A variety of swords (Most notably the Mugai Ryu) * Capable of generating hellfire * Uses teleportation attacks Feats & Stats *Can shatter a steel anvil in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament with enough Ki focus on a single strike (Strength) *Capable of breaking out from being frozen-solid by Sub-Zero's freeze imprisonment with just sheer physical force alone (Strength) *Capable of ripping people's limbs off with just his throwing spear (Strength) *Overall strength gradually increase the longer he remains in The NetherRealm with No Defined Limit! (Strength/Durability) *Managed to grapple Quan-Chi right at the last moment he got sent to The NetherRealm in Mortal Kombat's original timeline (Speed) *Managed to blitz Lin Kuel ninjas before they even got the chance to react (Speed) *Managed to dodge Frost's ice attack the moment he took notice of her reflection on the cup Kuai Liang was offering (Speed) *Managed to endure Raiden's enhanced electric attack at point-blank (Durability) *Managed to withstand the impact of being thrown by Kenshi's telepathic ability right onto the side of a military hummer from a far distance without his wrath powers (Durability) *Managed to withstand the impalement of Noob Saibot's Hidden Claw at the back of his neck (Durability) *Managed to withstand getting impaled by Kuai Liang's Bed of Ice fatality attack and gets back up (Durability) *Before his transformation as an Undead Wrath by bearing The NetherRealm Curse, Hanzo Hasashi was renowned as the most feared ninja and martial artist (Skill) *Manages to defeat the Kuai Liang Sub-Zero more often in kombat then the other way around (Skill) *As an Undead Wraith, Scorpion finally got his revenge by successfully killing Bi-Han, also known as the first Sub-Zero in The NetherRealm (Skill) *Scorpion is a master of the thrown spear dart, which the closest thing to it in real life is called the rope dart used in the Tang Dynasty in Ancient China due to the fact its extremely difficult to master, thus explaining why his finesse is all the more impressive (Skill). Resistances & Immunities * Is immune to all Necromancy-based spells as Quan Chi's spell casting from such has been proven useless against Scorpion. Faults & Weaknesses * Technically immortal, but he can still be defeated * His special moves are somewhat predictable * Most of his special moves leave him wide open Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance 250px-Scorpion render by wildboyz.png Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion played by Chris Casamassa as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion played by Chris Casamassa as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion as seen in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-RXHg-9vjo Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art Trivia * He starred in the 38th episode of the internet series, Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, as well as the 20th episode of the internet series, One Minute Melee, Scorpion VS Ghost Rider. Category:Returning Combatants Category:Male Category:Immortal Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Zombie Category:Sword Wielders Category:1990s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Undead Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Curse Bearers Category:Orderly Good Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes